Chicago Police Camp
by 2Jesse's1city
Summary: Erin Lindsay is seventeen. She has been living with Hank Voight and his wife, Camille for two years. When she get's into a dangerous position, which breaks Hank and Camille's rules, they decide to punish her but sending her to the Chicago Police Camp. Read to find out what will happen when Erin gets sent to her idea of hell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So guys, I accidentally deleted Love Makes Family : I'm really bummed but oh well. For this fic, Erin is 17 and Jay is 18. I'll explain a lot of stuff (like what Erin did to get punished) in this chapter. Please enjoy!**

 **...**

She was so screwed. She wouldn't be surprised if Hank and Camille decided to kick her out. She didn't want to do it, but Charlie managed to persuade her into it.

When she had moved in with Hank and Camille Voight, two years ago, they made her promise that she would give up tne alcohol, the drugs and Charlie. They told her that she didn't need him anymore.

She stopped the drugs and the alcohol but Charlie still had hold of her. Instead of using her for drugs, he now used her for sex.

When Charlie had suggested that they rob a little corner shop, she said no. She didn't even hesitate. She had come a long way but apparently it wasn't long enough.

Some how, Erin had still ended up helping Charlie.

 **...**

"Where is she?" She heard the familiar gruffly voice say.

"Hank, calm down." A much softer voice relied.

"Erin!" Hank shouted. She said nothing. This was probably the first time that she was actually afraid of him.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. She was sat in a little room by herself. She just so happened to be arrested by two officers at Hank's district, so they straight away called him.

Hank walked in and Camille followed. Hank was pissed, very pissed. Camille just looked disappointed.

Erin decided that she just wasn't going to look at them. She moved her head down, to look at the floor.

It was silent for what felt like forever before Hank spoke.

"Well?" He asked. Did he expect her to talk to him?

She didn't say anything. She just continued to look down at the ground.

"Erin, sweetie." Camille said. The softness of her voice made Erin look up. Erin hated crying but right now it felt right. The tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

"Yeah?" Erin's raspy voice, spoke.

"What the hell happened?!" Voight yelled, making her jump.

"Hank!" Camille scolded. "Do you really think she's going to talk to you, if you keep shouting at her?"

Hank ran his hands a long the back of hos neck and sighed.

"Now sit down, so we can talk." Camille said.

Hank listened and grabbed two chairs for him a Camille to sit on. They placed their chairs in front of Erin.

"Sweetheart, tell us what happened." Camille kindly asked.

"I said no at first, I promise. He asked me to help him and I said no." Erin started

"Who?" Hank questioned. "Charlie?"

Erin nodded before carrying on. "He told me that if I didn't, he was going to tell you both that I was seeing him again. I didn't want you to kick me out."

"Erin." Hank sighed. "We would never kick you out."

"I didn't know that!" Erin replied, raising her voice. "I couldn't take the chance!"

"So, if you're back with Charlie, does that mean your back on the drugs and the alcohol?" Camille asked.

"No!" Erin quickly replied. "I only broke one of the promises. I swear."

"Erin. He had to be using you for something." Hank explained. "It's okay, Erin. Just tell us the truth."

"I promise you, Hank. I never did any drugs and I didn't take any alcohol from him." Erin answered. "I made sure of it. I let him have me."

"You what?" Camille exclaimed. "You let him have you. You let him have sex with you?"

"It was the only way." Erin said, the tears falling once again.

"The only way for what, Erin?" Hank questioned.

"For him to love me."

 **...**

Erin had managed to get off without any charges. Charlie on the other hand was never going to see Erin again.

Hank had got him on robbery charges, possetion of narcotics and statutory rape. Hank also got a restraining order against Charlie. He would never go near Erin again. She was finally safe.

However, Erin knew that she should have gone to Hank and Camille, that's why she was excepting her punishment.

A couple of days after Erin was brought home from the district, Hank and Camille had told her that she was going to camp.

She knew that it was probably a good idea to get away but she really didn't want to.

Who would want to be stuck in the middle of no-where with a bunch of teenagers who wanted to be cops.

Ever since Hank and Camille took her in, she knew that she wanted to become a cop. She just didn't like the idea of being around people she didn't know.

The Chicago Police Camp was known for it's strict rules. There was rules on the time you went to sleep, the time you woke up and even the times that you were allowed in your cabin's.

At least she wasn't going to be sharing a cabin with a bitchy girl. Hank had told her that because he had signed her up late, all the girls had roommates and the only person that had dropped out was a boy so she was sharing a room with his roommate who was also a boy, for six weeks.

The camp was only three hours away but it felt like the longest three hours of her life. She was going to miss Hank and Camille, even Justin. But the benefit was, she had no friends to miss. She sure as hell wouldn't miss Charlie.

 **...**

When they finally got there, Erin had to admit that the atmosphere was amazing. There were tall tree's, small lakes, outdoor seating and even an adventure course.

The whole point of the camp was to get the teenagers used to teamwork. Anybody could attend, you didn't have to be planning on becoming a cop but it was run by them.

Erin didn't want to be here though. She wanted to be back in Chicago for the summer break, not in the woods.

"We're here, Erin." Camille said, turning her head to look at Erin in the backseat.

"Can you remind me again, why?" Erin sneered. She knew that having attitude with Camille wasn't going to change their minds but she really didn't care.

"Don't be rude, Erin." Hank warned. "It's only six weeks."

"Six weeks, my ass." Erin angrily replied.

"Erin!" Hank shouted.

Erin carried on ignoring him. She unplugged her seatbelt and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

She walked around the car to the trunk, so she could grab her bags. She knew that she wouldn't be able carry them all by herself, she had six weeks of clothing and beauty products.

"Erin, come on, Sweetheart." Camille said. "It's going to be fine. Maybe you'll make some friends or even meet a cute boy."

Camille last statement made Erin smile. Maybe Camille was right. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad.

 **...**

 **A/N: So there's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry that there's no Jay yet. There will be next chapter! Updates are going to be on Friday's. Please leave a review, they make my day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I was so surprise at the response to this story. I'm so glad everyone likes! I'm sorry its a day late though. I've had to change some stuff up a little bit, so Erin is actually 16 and has been living with the Voight's since she was 14 and Jay is 17. Anyways please enjoy!**

 **...**

Hank and Camille had left about thirty minutes ago after Erin had told them that she was going to be fine. They had helped her find her cabin and helped carry her bags.

However, she didn't let them in. She didn't want Hank to have a "talk" with her roommate because he was a boy.

They had dropped her bags off and said their goodbyes, leaving Erin outside the door.

She hoped that her roommate wasn't their yet but if he was, she'd just have to deal with it.

Erin grabbed her bags and walked into the cabin. It was pretty spacious for only two people. It had two single beds on each side of the room and decent sized dressers next to them.

She looked around the room and saw that the left side of the room was slightly decorated. Her roommate was here.

That's when she heard the shower running. Erin looked to the back of the room where she saw a closed door which she guessed lead to the bathroom. He was in the shower.

She really hoped that he had heard her walk in because she didn't need any awkwardness if he walked out and had a heart attack because she was there.

Erin didn't really know where to start with unpacking. She was a messy person, so she would happily leave her clothes in her bag until she needed them but she could tell that her roommate was a neat person so she figured that, that would piss him off.

She started to pack her clothes away in the small dresser when she heard a door click open.

Erin turned her body as she heard the noise. She was faced with a tall, dark haired, dark eyed man, who was only in a towel. So much for no awkwardness.

She just stared. She stared at the toned arms and chest that still had water drops dripping on them.

"Um... hi?" The young man said. He clearly didn't care that he was half naked in front of a stranger.

"Hey." Erin squeaked out as she felt herself blushing. She wouldn't lie, he was very attractive.

"And you are?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face. The bastard thought this was funny.

"I'm- Um. You're roommate." Erin stuttered. This was not happening, she didn't stutter. She did not blush in front of boys.

"My Roommate?" He questioned.

"Yeah, you're original one dropped out and I took his place." Erin explained.

"Oh." Is all he said. "Well then, hey roomie, I'm Halstead."

"You have a first name Halstead?" Erin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Jay. Nice to meet you." Halstead replied.

"Jay? That's it. You're just Jay? It's not short for anything?" She asked.

"Yup. Just Jay. Well, Jay Henry Halstead. Anyways, enough about my name, what's yours?"

Erin smiled when she heard the name Henry. Hank's real name was Henry so it had serious meaning to her.

"I'm Erin. Erin Lindsay." She replied.

"Hi, Erin." Jay said.

"Okay. Now that the introductions are done, can you please put some clothes on." Erin kindly asked.

"Oh, yeah." He smirked. Jay walked over to his dresser where he had already packed away all of his clothes. Erin watched him open it and pull out a pair of boxers before he dropped his towel right in front of her. Sure, he was facing away from her so she could only see his toned ass but they had literally just met! What was this guy playing at?

"What the fuck!" Erin screeched as age covered her eyes with her hands and turned away.

"What?" He asked like he hadn't just stripped in front her.

"You're pretty much a stranger and you just got naked in front of me!" Erin yelled. She wasnt angry, just surprised.

Erin still refused to turn around though. She hadn't heard him put anymore clothes on, unless he had and had done it quietly. She didn't know what she would be faced with.

"Technically I was already naked." He laughed. It was not funny!

"Put some clothes on!" Erin exclaimed as she turned around. He was only wearing a pair of tight boxer-shorts.

"Erin." He started. "Let's be real here. We have to live with each other for six whole weeks so it was bound to happen. And anyway, I sleep naked."

He had a point, Erin thought. That didn't mean she was going to walk around naked.

Living with Jay Halstead was going to be hard.

 **...**

Erin had excused herself shortly after their conversation so she could have a shower. Unlike someone else, she took her clothes with her.

When she came out of the bathroom, to see him silently reading a book. This boy had some serious problems when it came to wearing clothes. Jay was sat on his bed in only a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Watcha reading?" Erin curiously asked.

"IT." Jay replied. "It's one of my favourites."

"I've never read it." She shrugged. Erin wasn't much of a book person, or a horror person, or a clown person.

"What!" Jay exclaimed. "Have you been living under a rock for like, ever?" Erin laughed at his dramatic reaction. "Have you ever watched it?"

"No." Erin chuckled. "I don't really do scary."

Jay gasped. "We have got to watch it tonight!"

"How?" Erin asked. "We don't have a TV."

"I have the new version downloaded on my phone." He explained. "It'll be fun."

"Sure." She said. She was kinda looking forward to it. Nobody had ever made her feel this way. Erin didn't know if She liked it or not.

 **...**

Erin and Jay just chatted for the rest of the afternoon. Erin found out that Jay was from Wisconsin, that he had a little brother, Will, who was fifteen and that his mom had died from cancer when he was eleven. She also found out that he was a year older than her.

Erin hadn't told Jay much. She wasnt ready. She did tell him that she didn't live with her real mom or her baby brother and that she was from Chicago. He also found out that she was made to come here.

They were both just lying on their beds and sometimes doing random little things around the cabin when they heard a loud knock on the door.

Jay quickly shoved a shirt on whilst Erin opened the door. They didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

It turned out that it was only a member of the staff telling them that dinner was being served in the food hall. Jay threw some jeans on and they both headed to get their dinner.

As they were walking to dinner, they noticed a girl that was being picked on. Erin wouldn't just walk away from someone in need, so she got Jay to look towards the girls aswell.

"Should we do something?" Erin whispered.

"Leave it to me." Jay replied as he started to walk over to the girls.

Erin followed Jay. She wanted to see this because she had been bullied a lot and there was never anyone like Jay to defend her.

"Hey!" Jay shouted. All three of the girls turned around which meant the girl they were picking on, could run towards Erin.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked. She was clearly their 'leader'.

"Why were you picking on that girl?" Jay questioned. "Aren't you a little old to be doing that?"

The brunette that Jay had rescued (for lack of a better word), hid behind Erin.

"Hey it's okay." Erin whispered.

"Thanks." The girl replied. "I'm Kim."

"Erin." She replied, smiling.

"Don't tell me what to do." The blonde snarled as she got closer to Jay.

"Rachel, stop." The quiet red head said. That must-have been one of her friends.

"Shut up, Chloe!" Rachel replied. "You can't tell me what do, Boy Scout." This girl was a real bitch, Erin thought to herself.

"I can do what I like. Now if you go near Kim again, we'll have a problem." With that Jay walked back Erin and Kim. He grabbed Erin's hand and pulled her away. "Come on, Kim."

Maybe Erin's time here wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I'm not too sure on how it was. Was Jay to forward at the beginning? Please let me know if you liked by reviewing, liking and following! Also, I'm gonna have this story so Erin is the shy one and Jay is the bold and upfront one. I hoped you enjoyed! See you all on Friday!**


End file.
